Sexy Little Captor
by Roxius
Summary: Mia X Dahlia and mentioned . After proving Phoenix Wright innocent, Mia is knocked out and wakes up inside a room where Dahlia takes advantage of her and reveals her true feelings. Will Mia accept them? Contains bondage...I think...and yuri. Please R & R!


Mia Fey woke up with a throbbing headache and the taste of blood in her mouth. The last thing she remembered was walking home after winning her latest case to prove Phoenix Wright innocent (She didn't have a license; Grossberg ate it earlier out of depression) when she lost consciousness. Now...she was sitting in complete darkness. 'Where...am I?' Mia wondered as she tried to stand up, only to feel herself strapped to something. Slowly, her eyes grew accustomed to the darkness...

And then the lights turned on.

Mia winced as bright white light hit directly against her face, making her eyes hurt. Eventually, she got used to this and saw what was going on. She was sitting alone in a small white room, tied to a metal chair. The front door was ajar, and a dark figure stood in the entrance. Mia swallowed the spit forming in her mouth and exclaimed, "Who...who are you? Where am I? What's-"

Her questions were immediately cut off when the figure before her lifted a gun and fired once, leaving a small hole in the wall inches from Mia's head. The figure stepped out of the doorway and into the light, revealing to be none other than Dahlia Hawthorne. Mia's mouth fell open and her eyes widened in shock.

"Y-Y-You!"

Dahlia smiled softly and replied, "Now, now, Madame Fey...that's no way to speak to your lover..." Mia blinked a few times, unsure if she had heard correctly. Giggling at the attorney woman's confused stare, Dahlia replied, "I can understand why you'd be so surprised. After all, I escaped the police, knocked you out cold, dragged you back to my room, and tied you up. But...I'm sure you noticed...I was so certain..."

"What are you talking about?" Mia asked nervously, afraid of where this was going. Dahlia's smile widened as she hissed, "I was flirting with you back in court, you dumbass bitch. I was a little cruel, but...I still love you. I can't deny feelings such as this..."

'Yeah...I'm sure you felt the same way for Mr. Wright, too...' Mia thought sarcastically. Suddenly, she felt a strange chill between her knees. Looking down, she let out a gasp when she saw she was wearing one of those slutty bondage outfits you'd see in bad porn flicks. It was especially tight around her ass and breasts. Mia had never felt so embarassed or so vulnerable in her life. She looked like she was going to start crying.

Dahlia, however, was enjoying every second of this little charade. However, the fun had yet to begun between them. Her small feet tapped gently against the floor as the red-headed beauty made her way across the room. Mia shrunk back in fear as she approached, but that was hard to do while tied to a chair. Soon, Dahlia's face was only inches from Mia's. She could hear the poor attorney girl's heart beating faster and faster.

Licking her lips, Dahlia raised her small, delicate fingers and placed them on Mia's well-endowed breasts. Slowly but surely she began to squeeze them, smiling at Mia's whimpering as she groped harder. "How...how did you escape the police?" Mia finally asked, her breasts aching as Dahlia dug her fingers into them. If she wasn't careful, they could've popped.

Dahlia's eyes sparkled with excitement as she replied, her hot breath pressing against Mia's skin, "It was easy, really. Those idiots completely fell for my 'sweet, defenseless young girl' act...they actually unlocked my handcuffs so I could drink some water...then I made my move..." If she was ever going to get out of this alive, Mia had a few choice words to describe the effectiveness of the police force.

Finally, Dahlia moved her hands off of Mia's breasts and began to feel the rest of her 'victim', eventually reaching down into the middle of Mia's legs. Mia blushed and tried not too look like she was actually being turned on, but that plan failed horribly. It became even worse when Dahlia noticed how wet it had become down there. Mia blushed even harder as Dahlia's lips curled in a cruel smile.

"Before we go on, I'm sure you also know why I killed that prosecutor friend of yours, too, right? What was his name..." Dahlia said, obviously enjoying watching poor Mia squirm. Mia's mouth felt dry as she opened her lips and said, "His name was Deigo Armando...you killed him..." Dahlia nodded in confirmation.

"Yes...that was his name. Just so you know, I got rid of him not only because he was trying to discover my connection to an incident many years ago, but also...because he loved you. I hated him for that..." Dahlia said the last part with an innocent look in her eyes. Mia really wanted to wrap her fingers around the little bitch and strangle her, but she couldn't.

Dahlia's smile remained as she removed the red-laced panties off of Mia's form, revealing a wet steaming pussy. Dahlia licked her lips and leaned down, sticking her head in between Mia's legs. As she started to lick, Mia began feeling sensations flow through her entire body. Mia opened her mouth to scream for Dahlia to stop, but only moans of pleasure came out. Her face became beet reed and she had trouble keeping herself still.

'It's so good...oh god...this feeling is so good...but I can't...I can't give her the satisfaction of making me-' Mia told herself, but her plans failed when she started to cum, covering Dahlia's petite face in a misty white liquid. Mia had never felt so disgusted in her entire life. She had actually just jerked off while being pleasured by her boyfriend's killer! Tears started to roll down Mia's shivering cheeks. "Oh god...I can't believe I just did that...oh god..."

Dahlia licked some of the cum off of her face and placed a calm hand on Mia's shoulder. Slowly, Dahlia leaned in and kissed Mia on the cheeks, lips, forehead and eyes. She even licked away the salty tears sliding down Mia's face. When she was done, Dahlia kissed Mia once more on the lips before standing straight and walking back to the door.

"Thanks for the treat...girlfriend." Dahlia purred, "I'm gonna clean up and change, and then we'll pick up where we last left off..." Dahlia finally left the room after blowing Mia a kiss and slamming the door behind her. Mia just sat there, tied to a chair, her lower regions still tingling with sensation, and cried. She wanted to go home...She wanted someone to save her...She wanted to die...

Suddenly, Mia began to think of someone. Someone she hadn't seen since her years in college. Someone who had been her best friend and her first lover: Lana Skye. 'How could have I forgotten her? Lana Skye...we were roomates...' Mia thought, upset with how she could have forgotten such an important person in her life. Lana had been the first one to teach Mia of the world of relationships when they became a couple for a short while.

Mia closed her eyes and pictured Lana Skye's face in her mind. As she did so, she thought about why she and Lana broke up in the first place. 'I was happy with her...I wasn't completely sure if I really liked girls at the time, but she was so sweet to me...but then I met Deigo...and I knew I had to make a choice. I chose a man I barely knew over my best friend, who had come out about her sexuality only a few months before I met him...just for me...all for me...why do so many people hurt themselves for me? Am I even worth it?'

Mia continued to think for what felt like hours on end. She thought about her life...Deigo...Lana...Mr. Grossberg (Damn him!)...and of Dahlia. 'Maybe...maybe I made the wrong choice by falling in love with Deigo. Maybe this is punishment for making that decision? God, I don't know...' Mia thought hopelessly. After all this thinking, she just came up with that she might really be a lesbian after all.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Dahlia walked back in. She was wearing a white see-through pair of panties and a bra. She was smiling wickedly, as if she couldn't wait to continue her playful bondage session (which was true, actually). Sighing, Mia decided to face it head on...

...AND LOVE IT!


End file.
